teen_wolf_wikfandomcom-20200216-history
Melissa McCall
Season 1 Melissa McCall is Scott's cynical but comforting and loving mother. She works as a nurse at the local hospital and worries that she does not give Scott enough time or attention. Scott is very close to his mother, epspecially since his father is no longer in the picture. However, Melissa argued with Adrian Harris in season 1 that neither Scott nor she feels the need of a male figure in the house. She is asked out on her first date in a long time in Co-Captain. But her date turns out to none other than Peter Hale, who intends to turn her with the intention to convince Scott to join his pack. Scott sabotages the date to save her. In Formality, she is shown to be upset over the failed date. She later helps Scott get ready for the school formal and unknowingly gives her son the confidence he needs to tell Allison he's a werewolf. Season 2 In season 2, Gerard Argent threatens her life to blackmail Scott into following his orders. In "Restraint" after Jackson files a restraining order against Scott and Stiles , she angrily confronts Scott over all of his bizarre behavior and concernedly asks are his actions are because of his absent father. To keep her in the dark, Scott affirms this. In episode "Fury", she is called to the Sheriff's station as a witness, but as she arrives she sees Matt, the Kanima's Master, shoot her son in the stomach and is held hostage with Stilinski, leaving her horrified. Later she witnesses Derek Hale fight the Kanima learning about the supernatural and finally sees Scott in his werewolf form. At first, she is shocked and has trouble coping, avoiding Scott for a week and is even more frightened when Gerard breaks in and has the Kanima hold her hostage. Eventually, she comes to accept Scott for what he is and encourages him to help others with his abilities. Season 3 In season 3, she is shown to be helping Scott cover up any evidence of werewolves, even when Isaac is admitted to the hospital after being attacked by Alpha werewolves, she tries to help smuggle him out. She even helps Stiles identify a new killer in Beacon Hills by allowing him access to the morgue. In the episode, "The Overlooked", Melissa helps Scott and his allies with their plan to help Jennifer, who is revealed to be the Darach, escape the Alphas (Jennifer had poisoned Cora and kidnapped Stilinski for leverage), but Jennifer double-crosses them and kidnaps Melissa. Melissa is later held in the Nemeton along with Stiles' father and, later, Allison's fathers for the final sacrifice. In the mid-season finale, she and the other parents are rescued by Isaac, Allison and Stiles and eventually finds out her estranged ex-husband and Scott's father, Rafael is back in town. Like Scott she is not happy with this arrangement. In "Anchors", Melissa, along with Scott, is angry when Rafael conducts a case for impeachment in his attempt to fire Sheriff Stilinksi. Right afterward she realizes Scott is about to lose control of his wolf-side. More used to the supernatural, she helps him regain control by telling tell him to "be his own anchor", as Allison was his anchor and they've parted which Scott manages to do. After that she comforts and promises him that people fall in love more than once. Melissa continues in assisting in the events that take place bringing Scott the serial killer William Barrow's clothes so Scott and the other werewolves can lock onto his scent in "Galvanize" and having her house installed with ash wood base boards with Deaton's help to work as a security system against the supernatural which she arms when the Oni attack the house. Season 4 In Muted, she witnesses as Sean runs into the hospital and falls on the floor, leaving a bloody handprint on the door. She tries to comfort him and then later she is attacked by him, only to be saved by her son, Scott. Apperances